Have We Met?
by ShizxNatxNao
Summary: Have you ever been in a place and person where you feel you've known them all your life? A ShizNat/ShizNatNao story where it explains and enlighten everyone how did Yuri starts.
1. Chapter 1 Familiar Face

**Authors: Hey there, Blackfang64 and SilverIceWolf here! This is our first co-written story. We're excited to see how you'll like it. So enjoy! And Hey sorry we forgot our first account here and unfortunately we cant retrieve it anymore so we made a new FF account. So don't be shock if you see a duplicate chapter1 like this. :)  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: We do not own Mai HiMe nor it's awesome characters, Sunrise does.****

**-0-0-**

**-Chapter 1-**

"_They went this way, after them!" torches burned brightly in the night sky, the air was filled with a mix of smoke and ash. Armed with spears, soldiers charged through the streets, slaughtering all those who came in their way. _

_Running through the fire lit streets, a man with short raven black hair and amethyst eyes pursued his course. Shifting his eyes to his partner, the image was but a blur of darkness before he turned his attention towards the dead end. "...what are we going to do?" shifting nervously around dead end, he turned his attention to the pile of barrels leading over the edge of the wall. _

"_Hurry ..., this way!" grabbing hold of the shadowy figure's arm, they climbed their way up the barrels before emerging alone the cold stonewall. Looking back at the light creeping closer to them, the pair looked around coming across a tree branch close by. "Quickly ..., jump!" the man issued for the figure to jump, watching as the figure jumped before grabbing hold of the tree branch. Watching the figure climb down safely, he leapt as far as he could, grabbing a hold of the branch only to find it breaking, sending him towards the ground. Though the fall hadn't been too high, the man groaned in pain, as the figure's words slowly came to mind. _

"_Hurry!" the figure screamed, grabbing hold of his wrist before leading him away through the forest. The sounds of metal clanging and screams filled the atmosphere behind them, as neither one looked back. Stopping in his tracks as a fire lit arrow shot at the tree before him, he averted his gaze away, watching helplessly as another arrow came right at him. _

**-0-0-**

A small ringing noise echoed across the room. Faint strands of light peered through the blinds, scurrying the darkness away in the room.

_Uhm... I really got to stop watching TV before I go to bed._

A soft groan came from underneath the bed sheets, before a long and slender arm emerged out, reaching over for the alarm clock. Blindly finding its way around the alarm clock, a groan of pleasure came as the ringing stopped. Shifting around in the bed, the figure slowly opened its eyes revealing a pair of tired jade green eyes.

_Uh... what a night... _

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she blew against the palm of her hand before taking in the intoxicating scent.

_Morning breath, always such a pain in the arse..._

"Uh... are you up already mutt?" jade green eyes stared lovingly at the lock of flame hair splayed across the pillow. Shifting across the bed, the woman buried her head within the flame coloured hair, taking in the aromas from the other person. "Baka, not now Natsuki..." a small chuckle came from the woman's lips at hearing this as she withdrew her hands away from the figure's body.

Shifting back to her side of the bed, Natsuki slowly regained the strength as she sat herself up. Long strands of cobalt hair followed her, as she ran her fingers through, before taking in the area around her. Concealing her exposed chest with the blanket, the blunette turned her gaze over at her alarm clock reading the digits in red.

_8:43, huh still got 4 hours till the race. _

"Natsukiiii..." sang the blunette's name in her ear. Natsuki cocked her head back to find a pair of lime green eyes glimmering in mischief. Feeling the blanket falling from her chest, Natsuki gasped loudly at the presence of a pair of soft warm hands.

"I thought you didn't want to, Nao." Natsuki grinned in pleasure at the feeling of Nao's tongue running along Natsuki's neckline.

"Hehe. Natsuki was on top last night, so now..." Nao placed her hands around the blunette's shoulders. She brought Natsuki onto her back before slowly climbing over the blunette's body. Gazing at the magnificently well built body Natsuki had, Nao's tongue glided effortlessly along her lips before she brought her head down towards Natsuki. "I'm the one in control"

"Hahaha. Is that so? Well, I've got some time before the race," Natsuki grinned upon seeing the small glint in Nao's lime green eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" and with that Nao placed her lips against the blunette's own, capturing her in a tender kiss.

**-0-0-**

The sky was filled with the thunderous roars of the crowd below. Loud sonic sounds erupted from the tracks as the motorbikes soared by. The huge screen sitting high on a stand was centered on one particular rider. Under the image of the biker, written in text was '_Kuga Natsuki'_.

"Would you look at the crowd today; over 70000 fans are here today to join the annual Tokyo Motocross Grand Prix. We have with us today a lot of familiar faces, but not one more popular than Kuga Natsuki, seventh time World Champion," the crowd roared in enthusiasm at hearing the blunette's name over the loud speakers.

"But just who is this Kuga Natsuki person anyway? According to our sources, she began riding motor bikes at an early age of 16. Her talents were found by her manager and partner if I'm not mistaken, Yuuki Nao. Getting her first break, Natsuki started off small with simple races, but was damned with a terrible streak. But, in just one year she turned herself around and continued her dream, winning her first ever World Grand Pre. Age 25 now, she may be young and reckless, but she truly carries the soul of a rider. Let's see how she's doing," a hush of silence fell upon the crowd. All eyes were drawn to the rider coming around the corner.

_Damnit, I'm still in third place, I need to find an opening. _

Turning sharply around the corner, Natsuki revved her bike as she sped up, catching up to the two riders ahead of her. "Natsuki's falling behind; she needs catch up to the leaders within the next three kilometers if she's to have any chance of taking first place."

_Shit, things are cutting it close. I need to cut along the grass if I want to overtake them_

"Nao, how long till I reach the S bend up ahead?" Natsuki asked through the built in microphone in her helmet.

"Around three hundreds, don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Yeah, I am." Hitting the acceleration, Natsuki slowly drifted to the edge of the track, she focused mainly on the bend coming in range.

"What's this folks? Is Natsuki doing what I think she's doing?" the commentator watched as Natsuki floored it on the acceleration. "I think she's attempting to cut across the grass, with the track three meters high from the grass, she's only asking for a funeral rather than a win"

_Stay focused... _

Her jade eyes stared fiercely through the glass screen of her helmet, the blunette watched as the green patch came closer and closer towards her.

_Almost... now! _

Tilting her body up, the blunette was well braced for the sudden drop in elevation but kept her grip firm on the acceleration. "I don't believe what I'm seeing, Natsuki is clearing the hollowed bit of ground and is leaping back onto the track" the commentator watch as Natsuki drove in front of second place before bursting off along the track. "Natsuki has now moved up to second place, with almost a kilometer to go, can she win it?"

_One down, one to go. He's too far ahead, looks like it's time for the secret weapon. _

Shifting her hand quickly across the side bars, Natsuki flicked a small switch before retaining her grip as she braced herself. "Is this... yes, it is! It's Natsuki's special move, the 'Howling Wolf'" the crowd watched in anticipation as the bike suddenly doubled in speed releasing delayed roar from her bike as she went. Natsuki held on tightly as the speed became almost unbearable for the blunette.

Natsuki shot past first place leaving the driver astounded as she past the finish line leaving a terrifying roar in her tracks. "She's done it; Natsuki Kuga has won the Tokyo Motocross Grand Prix! What an amazing display of driving, nothing better to finish the race then with a bang or in her case, a roar"

"This was truly a spectacular race, but what is this 'Howling Wolf'?"

"Natsuki's own pride and joy. From what our sources have told us, it's a unique bit of engineering in her bike that can transfer all the power in the bike to one area, the only problem with it is, the engine overheats and has often resulted in her crashing the bike if it is used for too long. Our sources also tell us that the bike she's riding is a Ducati SF-XII."

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"That's because this model doesn't exist, the only model is in Natsuki's hands. The reasoning for this is that's it's a custom designed bike by the rider herself, she designed its specs and qualities."

"Quite an amazing person she is, there will be more Motocross riding after these messages."

**-0-0-**

"Come on Natsuki," dragging the cobalt haired woman gingerly across the streets, the pair found themselves staring at a night club with a rather long line queuing to get in.

"Woah, you mean you managed to get a reservation here, at Midnight's Trance?" Natsuki stood rather surprised as Nao nodded in reply.

"Of course, consider it the company's way of saying thanks. Plus I know the manager here, so come on!" Nao exclaimed enthusiastically, dragging the blunette once more. Upon appearing, the pair was greeted by the bouncers before they were directed in. Stepping inside, Natsuki was greeted by a familiar woman with lead grey hair.

"Chie, long time" Natsuki greeted, hanging her hand up high for a high five.

"Kuga, pleasure to see you again" Chie high fived the blunette, before flicking away a few strands of hair from her eyes.

Nao turned to Natsuki getting the hint she wanted to be alone with Chie, she gave a small nod before pecking Natsuki's cheek. "I'll go on ahead, I'll be waiting in the V.I.P room."

"Thanks, I won't be to long" watching Nao take her leave, Natsuki turned her attention back at Chie who was smiling with a mischievous grin. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just watching how you act around Nao is just too cute." The small death glare shooting from Natsuki's eyes was enough to hint Chie to get straight to the point. "Well in case you're wondering why I'm here, the local paper has asked me to interview the winner of the Tokyo Motocross Grand Prix, in other words you."

"I see, so what would you like to know?"

**-0-0-**

Cocking her eyes around, Nao slipped a small smile at the sight of Natsuki walking in. "Sorry about that Nao, just had to answer some questions." Taking a seat beside Nao, the flamenette took the opportunity for some fun.

"Oh really, such as?" Nao asked, leaning in closer towards Natsuki bringing a blush upon the blunette's cheeks.

"Just about the race and for some reason my bust size." Natsuki's eyes saw a glimpse of jealousy in Nao's eyes at hearing the last comment.

_You're not the only one who can have a little fun you know _

"Oh before I forget, this is Tokiha Mai, the owner of this here club." Resisting the urge to admit defeat, Nao quickly brought the blunette's gaze over at the orange haired woman sitting at the other side of the table.

"I'm Natsuki." offering her hand out, Natsuki warmly shook the woman's hand noticing another glimpse of jealousy from Nao.

"Yeah I know, glad to finally meet the famous Natsuki. I'm Tokiha Mai, just call me Mai though," formally getting introductions out of the way, the trio got relaxed as they were served a round of drinks.

"So how do you and Nao know each other?" Natsuki asked the busty head woman who just smiled innocently pressing her arms against the sides of her chest.

_Woah, those things are huge. Someone sure drank their milk as a child _

"We were childhood friends, she was always such a trouble maker back then." Mai laughed at the recurring memory of a chibi size version of Nao.

"Haha, of course mother was always there to scold me." Nao's eyes shifted at Mai, taking the hint of whom Nao was referring to. "So Mai, how did you come to own this place?"

"Well, remember how I used to work at the ramen shop down the corner?" Nao nodded in reply allowing Mai to continue. "Well one day the former owner came in for something to eat. Delighted at my cooking, he offered me a job at his nightclub as a bar tender to serve drinks. The pay was good so how could I not refuse, eventually after years of service he left the nightclub to me and here I am." Mai stared over at Nao who was a little preoccupied with her eyes set on Natsuki, while the blunette looked to be the only one paying attention to her story.

"Wow, that's certainly an achievement," Natsuki complimented earning a smile from Mai.

"But, it's not as big as being World champion seven times running." Natsuki was certainly flustered by Mai's compliment, Nao on the other hand wasn't so pleased.

"A toast..." lifting her drink high, Mai issued the other two to follow along."To the winner of the Tokyo Motocross Grand Pre" with that, the trio clinked their glasses together before sculling down the alcohol.

**-0-0-**

"Are you.. 'hic' ready to go Nao?" the now alcohol filled Natsuki asked, wearily focusing her gaze at the flamenette.

"I'll be another few minutes, perhaps we should call a cab," the slightly more sober Nao replied, earning a pouting from Natsuki.

"I don't want to, I'm perfectly good to go." Stumbling across the nightclub, Natsuki groggily made her way out onto the streets with an ill-tempered Nao chasing after her.

"Natsuki, get back here!" Nao chased after the blunette who was already far ahead.

"See Nao, I'm good to..." Natsuki's eyes shot over at the bright light coming at her with a car horn bursting in the background.

"Natsuki, look out!"

**-0-0-**

"_... look out!" grabbing hold on the raven haired man's wrist, the figure pulled him away from a fiery end as the arrow missed him. "Come on!" running off into the distance, the pair made their way through the forest pushing aside the branches that came in their way. _

_Finally stopping for a breather, the raven-haired man turned his gaze around the forest finding no sign of their chasers. "I think... we're safe...," he panted between breaths, resting his back against a nearby tree. _

"_We'll never be safe... as long as we still live." His amethyst coloured eyes turned to pity on the shadowy figure before him, as he approached the figure with open arms. Holding the figure close to his chest, he embraced what warmness the figure had to offer. Their moment was cut short by the sound of a nearby bush rustling fiercely. Before he could react, a long fanged beast leapt out from the bush towards them growling fiercely. _

**-0-0-**

"Uhhmmmm." Weakly opening her sore jade eyes, the blunette found her world engulfed in a bright light before fading away revealing a white blurry image."Where?" Her mouth was dry and her vision weak, struggling to move her legs. She regained her sight as she stared down at the cast around her arm. "What?"

"Natsuki!" before she could respond she was met by a pair of warm loving arms circling around her neck. "I was so worried Natsuki, I thought I lost you," her eyes were met by a familiar lock of flame red hair rubbing against her cheeks continuously.

"Cant... breath, Nao..." Natsuki gasped between breaths before the flamenette released Natsuki from her vice grip.

"Sorry, it's just I've missed hearing your voice after all these weeks." Nao's eyes were filled with tears but she kept up a warm loving smile at Natsuki who was slowly processing Nao's words.

"Wait, weeks? What happened, where am I?" Natsuki panicked as she tried to move her arm only to receive a small jolt of pain in return.

"You got hit by a car the night we went to celebrate you're win and you've been out like light until now. You were rushed to the hospital, thankfully the injuries weren't too serious but you were in a mini coma until now." Natsuki slowly took in the information, processing it slowly through her mind only to receive a jolt of pain through her mind.

_Arghhhh! My head... it hurts... huh? _

Natsuki froze for an instance as an image of a letter flashed through her mind before bringing the blunette back to her world. "What was that?" Natsuki grumbled, pressing her hand against her head trying to get rid of the pain.

"Natsuki?" Nao leaned closer, grabbing hold of the blunette's free hand as the blunette regained her posture.

"Sorry, I think my head's just started reacting to the crash," Natsuki joked, earning a laugh from both her and Nao.

"Okay then. Listen, I'll be going home to pick you up some spare clothes, will you be alright without me for a few minutes?" Nao asked, leaning closer to the blunette in a child like manner.

"I'm not a kid Nao, I'll be fine. Besides, you really need a shower, you stink!" Natsuki countered back, holding her nose at Nao who just shook her head, punching the blunette's shoulder playfully.

"Fine, be back soon love." Leaning down closely, Nao gave the blunette a small kiss before walking away. "You'll get more when I get back," Natsuki pouted like a child sending a small glint of amusement to Nao's eyes.

Watching as the flamenette left the room, Natsuki slowly settled back down into her bed before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. As Natsuki drifted off to sleep, the number on her heart rate monitor began to rise. As the rate increased, the blunette slowly began to react as her hand started to tremble. In an instant, her heart rate skyrocketed; a loud warning sound erupted from the machine.

"Oh no..." running into the room was a nurse with long honey brown hair. Reading the monitor, the woman began to panic, shooting her eyes back and forth around the room for help but could not find anyone. "What do I do, what do I do?" the woman watched in horror as the blunette continued to shake violently as though she was possessed. Rushing to the blunette's side, the woman laid her hands upon Natsuki's arms trying to hold the blunette down. "Please, please... just stop!" the woman cried out in panic.

The room went silent. The only sound was the small beep coming from the heart rate monitor progressing at a normal rate. The woman stood in disbelief, quickly checking the cobalt woman's vital points. She found them to be working perfectly fine. Before the woman could leave, she was interrupted by the groan coming from Natsuki watching as the blunette eyes slowly began to open.

"Huh? You..." Natsuki whispered, slowly awakening her muscles as she began to sit up.

"Please, don't move. You were just—" jade orbs stared up at her, dressed in sense of confusion and mystery.

"Have... have we met?" Natsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief at the rather surprised woman.

**TBC... **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Nao, have you found my lucky bra yet? (Searches through the piles of clothes) **

**Nao: No! Geez Natsuki, you've only got an hour till the race, you couldn't have done this earlier? **

**Natsuki: That's rich, considering 'someone' wanted to go another six rounds when we woke up **

**Nao: (Blushes) Yeah, well, shut up! (Continues searching) Oh? (Looks over at the empty glass box) Hey Natsuki **

**Natsuki: What is it Nao, did you find my lucky bra? (Rushes towards Nao with a wagging tail and dog ears) **

**Nao: No, Julia's missing (Points to the empty box) **

**Natsuki: What? Bah, I don't have time for that thing (Walks away towards the pile of unwashed clothes) **

**Nao: (Looks closely on Natsuki's shirt) I found Julia **

**Natsuki: Oh really, where was she? **

**Nao: On your back (Points to the Tarantula spider slowly crawling up Natsuki's shirt) **

**Natsuki: ARRGGHHHH! (Screams while running aimlessly around the room trying to get the spider off) Get it off, get it off, get it off! **

**Nao: (Watches as the spider jumps off before rushing over to it) Aw, are you okay? (Picks Julia up) **

**Natsuki: I'm fine, thanks for asking (Looks to find Nao referring to the spider) The bloody insect is going to die! **

**Nao: Don't say that to Julia, she's harmless critter (Strokes the spider lovingly) **

**Natsuki: It's not even an animal! Forget it, I've got to find my lucky bra **

**Nao: Found it **

**Natsuki: Where? (Rushes over to Nao, only to find Nao pointing over at the corner high above the room) HUH? (Jaw drops at the sight of her cobalt blue bra hanging in a spider web like a trapped fly) Grrr, that stupid spider did that! (Rushes to try and kill the spider only to be sent flying to the ground from being smacked on the head by a paper fan) **

**Nao: Settle down you two, no more fighting. Natsuki, get your bra and get ready. Julia, it's feeding time for you (Carried Julia of to the kitchen oblivious to the staring competition between Julia and Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: I'll get you Julia, just you wait. (Walks over to the bra hanging the web before pulling it away only to find a mayonnaise bottle hanging in the web) Oh come on, that's not even possible! **

**End of Omake:**

**Authors: Just so you know, this is a ShizNat fic, but at the moment its NatNao so we hope you fans will bear with us. Not much else to add except we hope you enjoyed the first chapter and be sure to leave a review to let us know if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 April Disaster's Month

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Mai HiMe / Otome **_**(too bad). Sunrise does.**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry, been busy for the past few months. I just wanna thank **_**"Alex" **_**my new co-writer. I just thought that **_**Rebirthing by Skillet **_**fits this Chapter and just so you know **_**Jen Ledger **_**rocks my world! But then again, I do not own **_**Skillet**_** nor their song **_**Rebirthing **_**and **_**Jen**_** =_=' (damn!) So, yeah here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 2**

"Have... Have we met?" Natsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief at the rather surprised woman.

"Ara?" as their eyes met and locked, an invisible charge flowing between them. Before she knew what was happening, Natsuki was in her arms and she barely remembered tugging the blunette to her. A strange flashback suddenly occurred, "_No! Please wake up! Don't die please I can't live without you!"_Shizuru's tears sprouting to her eyes until the ruby-red haired young woman busted through the door. Unwillingly, she pulled away from her patient.

Natsuki turned ten shades of red while watching Shizuru sat looking at her like some Egyptian sphinx. She shook her head trying to get rid of her blushing face and gave the brownhead nurse a weak smile and whispered "the best way to handle Nao was to refocus the conversation onto her, don't' worry I got this_"_.

"Hey babe, good to see again "Natsuki tacked on, trying to make light of the situation, no doubt she was attempting to help Shizuru save her face. _Or was Natsuki afraid of Nao?_ A woman of many moods - the type that anyone couldn't stomach but Natsuki that even the blunette can't explain why. One hand washing the other - so to speak. _Was she trying to get on my good side so that Natsuki could get closer to me?_ _But her handsome face looked very sincere. _The Kyoto native thought to herself. Her saviour beaming a bright smile to Nao hoping it will lighten her mood but instead the redhead ignored Natsuki.

"You dirty little rat! What the hell you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Nao's eyes grew as big as saucers as her glance went from Natsuki's shocked form to Shizuru, demanding an explanation. Any explanation!

"Your girlfriend?" stumbling back in the process and appearing a bit dazed. "But you're both a.." she looked at the foul-mouthed girl up and down, wearing a sexy red chiffon drape dress paired with red sling back peep toe platform shoe "girl, correct?" Shizuru drawled, she gazed swiftly over them, her face a questioning mask. Shizuru easily pieced two and two together. _A lesbian-romance, no doubt._ And for some reason it wasn't giving her any pleasure - meeting Natsuki in an awkward situation."Got problem with that bitch?" Nao eyed her noticing her red colored eyes. _Freak_ she thought.

_Come on - you're a professional_, she silently tried to convince herself. _You were born to serve people- to be tossed into dangerous situations and person - like her_. But for some reason, she wasn't able to attain her calm. "With all due respect Miss, it wasn't what you think it is. I'm a professional nurse of this hospital and I'm just was doing my job here. I'd got an alarm that her heart is having trouble so I came by here to check what's happening." She explained defending herself.

Nao flinched her mouth "Excuse me? If you wanna talk, go to the washroom and take out all the crap from your mouth!" said in anger trying to intimidate the nurse._Omg this can't be happening again _the blunette silently mocked, she need to stop Nao before she could think of burning the hospital down "Alright, that's enough! Both of you shut up!" she heard herself answering, as it was the quickest way to cut Nao off. "Look Babe, listen! I just collapsed alright? Probably the side effect of one of my pain killers and she just caught me. That's it" Natsuki lied, attempting to establish the peace. But Nao didn't buy it and instead she shot her a warning look. "Why don't you shut up and give that hole in your face a chance to heal, dumbass! And why are you defending this nurse anyways? Are you hitting on her huh?"

"And you're accusing me now? You pick the worse times to drop a bomb for crap sake!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut your fucking mouth? Say a word again and I'll cut your tongue and feed it to Julia" Nao turned to face Shizuru with lifted brows "Listen you skunk! You don't have the right to talk to me like that! Do you even know who am I? I bet you don't, because you're just a worthless bag of filth."

Natsuki's wrath reaching a boiling point. Her anger was dashed with a cold wave as the doctor entered the room. Youko Sagisawa, the most respected and trusted doctor all over the Asia. Her looks were fashioned after her mother the curly purple hair, the blue-colored eyes and distinct pink lips. She already handled a lot of high profile people and some of them weren't so nice and Nao Yuuki is one of them. She was powerful as her father, Koji Yuuki. The short tempered red head may have known as the bitches of all bitches but she had proven her value to Japan many times over by securing business agreements in which her father had yielded no success.

"My apology Yuuki-sama, Shizuru is new in town and it's her second day duty here" she interrupted the raging red head before she could think of getting rid of her new victim. "Fujino-san, you can rest now. I got this. I'll talk to you later in my office." she concluded, hoping that Shizuru got the message. If not, she could remain quite miserable - forced to continue forward in full battle gear. Once she had exited, Youko focused on Nao and reminded "Let's just drop it. No arguing. Not now. Not here - and not amid Kuga-sama's delicate condition. She doesn't need the stress." the redhead nodded with disgust in her face and followed Youko into her office.

The doctor led her to the sofa then sat down beside her, Nao was the first to speak."What now smart-ass?" she rolled her lime green eyes as she didn't receive any respond from the taller woman. "Forget it!" she pulled out a ledger and began scrawling out a check and signed it. "Here's a blank check, I'm going to take my girlfriend out of this stinking hospital." She added with a pissed off look as she tried to bargain with the doctor. Youko refuses to take the check. "Yuuki-sama, I advise you to keep Kuga-sama here. We still need to check her skull and brain's condition to see if there isn't any further damage done to her. "She insisted, trying to explain how serious her girlfriend's condition was.

"Screw that condition! I don't fucking care whatever you say! And don't you treat me like some dim witted kid!" Nao shouted in a more annoyed tone she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

She squeezed her thick lashes almost shut, the blue pupils of her eyes barely visible as she countered. "Yuuki-sama , I don't mean to be rude but if you're jealous about what happened a moment ago maybe you should be more concern about your girlfriend's condition. She needs medical attention and -"

"And what bitch?" Nao cut her off and she pursed her lips in annoyance._ Did she just call me bitch? Oh God Maybe Koji-sama should start concentrating less on his business and more on his daughter's manner. I wonder what Natsuki see's in her; she's the most arrogant person I've ever known and for the record, she makes me talk to myself.__ Youko's _mouth quirking in one corner as if she were hiding a joke to herself_. _

"What's so funny? You actually thought I was jealous? You think my girlfriend would like her? Maybe you should think about who you're talking to. I can shut this hospital down in just a word_. _And if this incident came out in the media you're a dead woman if I go through with that and you better watch what you say next whore, do I make myself clear?" Nao said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes Yuuki-sama." Youko lowered her eyes and managed a nod, she added "Don't say that I didn't warn you, please sign this." She handed the sheet over to Nao. "This paper will prove that whatever happens to Miss Natsuki Kuga will be your responsibilities. Please think about think about this carefully." She added still trying to convince her. The redhead took the sheet and scanned it. Concentrating on the neatly typed Discharge Paper, she strived to digest all the information regarding the hospital rules.

Nao jerked her eyes from the paper and viewed the doctor with her mouth quirking again to one side and eased out, tossing the papers in the air she rolled out in a mocking tone "Boring piece of shits!" she continued "You know what? I think you're right! I changed my mind, she's staying here." _It's been a year since I've had fun seeing girl being played by my Natsuki this could be fun_. Nao thought to herself.

_Finally she made a right decision._ Youko let out a sigh of relief but she noticed Nao's impish smile on her face. _Or maybe not._

"I want that Shizu- whatever that girl's name is as my Natsuki's personal nurse. She will be in charge of her therapy." Nao relented. "Pardon?" her blue eyes widened as if the redhead had a split personality. "You heard me Doc." Nao's lips curling into an adorable smile - one that Youko found disturbing. She took a space longer than necessary to respond, solely because she was amazed at her mood swing "Ok then if you say so.." she eased out.

**-0-0-**

"Mou…Nao..really, when will you stop treating me like a kid it gets annoying after a while pft!" the cobalt haired girl complained in annoyance.

"Come on Natsuki! I'll be out for like 7 months and I can't be fine knowing that no one will look out for you and besides, it would be fun right?" She leaned over and pressed a kiss into her cheek. _She always smelled so good - so delightful.. _

"Crap, I knew it. No!it's not gonna happen. Forget it! No more playing okay" she refused. Nao's brows met, her face outlining her displeasure. Involuntarily, she muttered beneath her breath in a mocking tone "Loser!"

"Excuse me?" Natsuki squeaked. "As you've gotten older, I've also noticed you're charisma is starting to plummet as well. Booooooo yahhh!" showing her thumbs down she added"I heard that nurse is straight so, yeah, you can't make her fall for you because you're a freaking L-O-S-E-R!" Nao shouted teasing her girlfriend.

"Seriously?" Natsuki paused, digesting her girlfriend's surprise attack then with a deliberate drawl she inquired "Is this some Nao's new Truth or Dare technique that you're pulling to get my attention? If so,then it's a big NO." Witnessing the younger girl looking somewhat disappointed, Natsuki sighed in defeat. "Alright fine you're on, what prize will I get from you when I make her fall for me?"

"Name your prize babe." Nao winks at her with a smile, Natsuki looked down for a moment and thought of something then looked up and said "Hmm, I can get my sweet yes from you to marry me, Think you can handle that?" Nao leaned towards her and in a confidential tone "Sure, and when you fail what's my prize?"

"Hmm I'll forget about my Ducati, would that be fair?"

"Alright you got a deal, good luck mutt! And say bye bye to your Ducati." in a teasing voice, she knows that whether she wins or not it's still a good news for her.

"Haha you wish! Say goodbye to your single life I don't give up so easily" Natsuki eased out, her voice high and excited.

The two shook hands in agreement with confident looks in their eyes.

**-0-0-**

"Ara thank goodness I thought she wanted me fired." Shizuru sighed in relief. She's been walking back and forth at the office thinking that Nao paid the doctor to kick her out of the hospital. However, Dr. Youko felt strange at the sudden change of Nao's mood "Well, I wish she hadn't. I have a bad feeling about this." she told her. "What do you mean Dr. Sagisawa? Is there something I need to know?" Shizuru wanted to know but she knew it wasn't the time to press the matter. "Nothing, just please be careful with... Ms. Kuga. It seems Ms. Yuuki is quite the protector as you may have guessed by now."

"Of course I will, that's my duty right?" she retorted.

"No that wasn't what I meant. Good thing you're straight. If you weren't then the issue would be a lot more awkward." Youko said chuckling.

"Hmm? If you think I'll be the reason for their fights it won't happen. I'm not into that relationship and besides I'm already engaged with Reito" she mulled, her thoughts seeming far away..

**-0-0-**

Two weeks had passed since Nao left Tokyo with her father for a business trip somewhere in Europe.

_Great! No Mayo, No Ducati, my girlfriend's out of the country and it's my personal nurse's day-off! Great that's the icing on the cake! I think I'm going to die of boredom in a moment if nothing else happens_! She needed a breath of fresh air she decided in thought.

A New Moon lit up the April night sky as Natsuki cautiously walked with a crutch opposite her operated knee, swearing like a Sailor with every step she made. The air crisp and cool as it fluttered through her long cobalt hair. After long hours of walking Natsuki decided to take a rest, she looked towards a _Park_ that stretches for a few hundred meters along both sides of _Legend River _with an amused expression on her face. _This place.. it looks very..familiar._ She caught sight of a _Sakura tree_, most of which bloom for just a couple of days in _spring_, its flowers are nearly pure white, tinged with the palest pink, especially near the stem.

But as her view shifted, her jade green eyes found a familiar long chestnut haired figure in purple chiffon dress fitted at the waist. A smile drifted across her lips as she gazed at the tall frame through the moonlight, a myriad of emotions played across the biker's beautiful face as the figure suddenly turned and faced her direction."Shizuru?" Natsuki froze as Shizuru strode quickly towards her stunned form."Natsuki? How did you get here? It's not good for you to be walking this far, your stiches might reopen if you push yourself to hard. Try to take baby steps with your recovery." said the older girl's honey-filled voice in a concern tone.

Natsuki coughed nervously and turned bright red. Trying to contain her composure, which was quickly slipping "Honestly, I-I ah I." C'mon Natsuki say something damn it! By the time Natsuki found her tongue she continue "I-I ah was bored and ah ahm" she realized that she can't think of anything to say, all she could manage was a bout of sputtering due to her intense anger. To worsen matters, Shizuru sat next to her giggling completely amused by Natsuki's Look Me How I Stutter Show.

"Baka!Just forget it!" Natsuki snapped, glaring at her and finally recovering enough to speak clearly again. She narrowed her jade green eyes at her and then loosely commented "You haven't got that illness which makes people stutter like me, have you? I mean – " _Damn it I'm humiliating myself again!_

Shizuru giggled again over her surfacing annoyance."Ara, Kannin na Natsuki. I'm not making fun of you. " Feeling suddenly sad and unsure. "Everything okay Shizuru?" the brunette just gave her a weak smile "I'm just feeling so….so incomplete lately.." she managed, sounding sad. Shizuru was aware that she'd spent far too many hours reanalysing her life and where she wanted to go. Then again, that wasn't a bad thing. It was something that she found her own self doing quite often these days.

"Problem with parents?" she carefully eased out. Shizuru shook her head. "Actually no. First off, I haven't met -"

_Ring. Ring._

Their conversation was cut off when Natsuki's phone rang. She stood slowly dusted herself off with holding a finger up as if to say 'hold on a second.' Shizuru gave her a weak smile and just nodded. She can't help her eyes going over the blunette with interest, wearing a white tank top with blue crest hoodie and grey mod straight slim midrise jeans paired with blue sneakers. Natsuki's beautiful form erupting her once-calm world. It took great effort as she struggled to regain control of her emotions. _What's happening to me?_

_"Hey how's my baby"_

"Hey babe I missed you. I'm great I just took a walk. How are you?"

"_No __I don't mean you! __I__ was referring to my baby spider Julia. Is she okay? Did you remember to feed her round a clock?"_

"Geez Nao how nice of you! Thanks for worrying about that fucking creature INSTEAD OF ME!" Natsuki shouted furiously into the phone. "And how am I supposed to feed her, I don't even like spiders and you know that for creeping sake! That thing stares at me and every time I see it move it makes me cringe thinking it will bust through its cage. And geez thanks for asking how I am doing pft!" she groaned.

"_God give me a break listen to how you sound "Oh, I'm afraid of a little spider oh no""_ Mocking her girlfriend.

"_You weren't this freaked out when I placed Julia on your shoulder when you were sleeping one night"_ She added.

"WHAT?" she squeaked. The realization irked the blunette. "Please tell me you're only kidding."

"_Of course I was just kidding you asshole!"_

"Yeah you're so sweet and nice to me always."

_"I know, that's why you love me so much right? So how's my Natsuki doing?"__ * chuckling*_

"Actually I'm having a second thought already."

Silence.

"Anyways, I'm okay when you will be back? I'm going crazy without you here you know? I'm really thinking about you. Why didn't you take your hairy creature with you? Whenever I see it, I'm having goose bumps" Natsuki commented in a terrifying tone.

"_Oh__ please give me a break I purposely left Julia there so you two can get along with each other well. And besides, she will be my watch guard. Who knows if you really have fallen in love with that nurse?"_

"And how am I supposed to get along with a spider?" Natsuki growled. "Sorry no luck! And you don't have to do that, you're the only one for me okay?" She swiftly assured her girlfriend _"and this was just, you know? So be ready Mrs. Nao Kuga" _she murmured.

"_You're the only for me okay?__"_ Shizuru suddenly tensed. Jealously? Perhaps. Whatever it was that she felt, she didn't like it, she silently analysed. And suddenly her giddy mood had been erased. She was still smiling, yet it didn't quite reach her eyes

"_Ok babe i got to go __I'll__ call you soon okay I love you __Mutt__!" _Nao hung up the phone_ before she could respond. "Hey what's up, why are you sad?" she asked, the tone of her voice appearing concerned. _"Nothing." she replied, appearing rather miserable now. She looked away from her confused face. Natsuki's mouth popped open and formed a perfect 'o "Oh, alright! Erm, I think I should be going home now, I need to feed my girlfriend's freaking spider kinda scary dropping food in that things cage." Shizuru just nodded and replied without looking at her "I'll stay here, Reito's going to pick me up."

She batted her eyes, not knowing how to explain away her annoyance. "Oh you're boyfriend huh? A date?" her jealous tone managed to wake Shizuru's teasing aura "Is my Natsuki jealous?"

Natsuki spluttered out words of resentment over Shizuru's teasing which again - only served to heighten her merriment "What? No! Wh-why would I be jealous I'm already taken!" Natsuki felt inclined to defend.

"Ikezu, Natsuki thinks I'm an ugly person she doesn't like me" *fake sobs* Shizuru mentally kicking herself for acting strange around the younger girl.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, why would you say such a thing about yourself?" she managed, swallowing hard. "You're pretty and you're..." Natsuki shifted her eyes at Shizuru's chest, _though Mai's chest is way huger than argh God I'm such a pervert_ gulping she added "gorgeous." She felt her blood rising but she shook off the feeling before the brunette notices it. "Yes, only an idiot wouldn't have appreciated that curvy shape of yours." She added. _Perfect, hook line and sinker plans going smoothly she's so easy to get._

"Ara ara.." Shizuru paused; mischievous look was suddenly flowing over her beautiful face like a waterfall over jasper as she trickled out "Natsuki's thinking of naughty things, yes?"

"What?" she squeaked. And for the first time, Natsuki recognized her unique Kyoto-ben accent.

Shizuru slid in beside her and in a soft voice queried "Did I make my Natsuki feel horny?" Natsuki tensed her pink lips as she continued "Neh Nat..su..ki?" the blunette's lips froze and she was totally mute for the moment. _Oh please for the love of God help me! _Natsuki thought to herself. A spontaneous scream escaped her lips as she suddenly felt a jolt of pain on her knee. Perhaps it had been a mistake to pushed herself hard, walking for God knows how long "Ah no! For the love of-fuck my knee! not now" she grumbled. "Natsuki? What's wrong?" Shizuru close the distance between them kneeling beside her to examine her knee. The blunette rewarded her with another loud protest.

"Don't' move!" Shizuru instructed and she felt her immediately stiffen. "Can you walk?" Natsuki hurled another scream through the air as she attempted to move her legs. "Looks like I'll be carrying you out of here" Shizuru decided as she stood then bent and collected her almost effortlessly. "Oi! Put me down!" Natsuki turned ten shades of red again. "Ara Natsuki I'm afraid I can't. Now, quit acting like a child and let's see if we can get you out of here. There's a storm blowing in-"

"I know! I'm well aware of that!" she snapped, she was aware that the sky wasn't as clear as it had been only moments ago, with a thick band of dark clouds moving in from the north. She relaxed a notch when Shizuru told her "With the storm moving in, we need to get you to safety ASAP. We'll phone for help once we arrive. Just trust me okay?" She could feel her heart beating in her throat as Shizuru held her closely to her and effortlessly scaled the rocky area searching for the nearest shelter. The brunette smiled when she spotted one - _the old cabin_. The logs are pretty much rotted where they've been exposed to the elements but still in good solid condition.

An hour later, Shizuru had her leg propped up as she sat in an overstuffed chair next to the roaring fire. "Kannin na Natsuki, but my cell phone is out of service and we're going to have to deal with your knee on our own for now. It's far too dangerous to brave the storm. Once it lets up, I'll take you back to the hospital. Perhaps it would be best if we got some sleep? " she suggested. "Sounds good to me!" She managed, swallowing hard she added "And thanks Shizuru". They both held one another's gaze, Natsuki managing a quivering smile when Shizuru offered that sweet smile that she was quickly becoming familiar with.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors, which I admitted I have lots of them. Please be nice to me *wink* and please review? Hehe. Here's a short preview for the next chapter: **

**Shizuru and Natsuki will share a kiss and hot dance together? **

"_I enjoyed the kiss." Does it make me a lesbian?"_

**Natsuki's troubled little sister is back in town.**

_You what? No you can't stay here! _

"_Too late I'm already here"_

**Lots of new characters appearance! And new love team? Stay tuned! =)**


End file.
